Dark Little Secret
by xXRosexScorpiusXx
Summary: There are times, when even Kol Mikaelson indulges himself in long passed memories. Some darker than others... and unfortunately, the darkest of them all refuses to sink into obscurity.
1. The Darkness

**Dark Little Secret**

**IMPORTANT AN: Do me a favor guys and sign this petition: "Get Nathaniel Buzolic aka Kol on the TVD Spinoff on Originals" (It's on twitition). I just joined twitter in order to do this. ;) **

******And this one as well: "Getting Kol Back"(same page). **

* * *

Dark eyes swept over the room, taking in the party guests. A glint of amusement was barely concealed as they rested upon two particular persons, a young beautiful girl and her date, a very arrogant looking male, who seemed to be in a heated discussion. Kol Mikaelson couldn't help but deem it highly entertaining. The flushed cheeks of the female and the spiteful glares they send each other. Not to forget the tempting pulses, he could sense all the way from across the room thanks to their angered states.

Humans and their pitiful plights, was all he thought not a hint of pity to be found. He lost his human ways a long time ago, trading them for the monster traits he now possessed. The thirst for blood. The inhuman speed and strength. The power of manipulation and the most important of all, his immortality. Nothing was able to kill him. There was nothing for him to fear.

He could hunt, maim and kill, without a care in the world. There were no repercussions. He could live his undead life to the fullest and enjoy the things that were offered to him. May it be sex, blood, alcohol or the most cruel and delightful murder. Kol Mikaelson had nothing to fear, but everyone had to fear him.

Of course, there was the issue of his annoying half-brother Klaus. The vampire that was more feared than him. The one Original that had a darker reputation than himself and who was a legend among the lesser vampires. All because of a stupid curse their mother dearest placed on him, just before her untimely end.

Kol knew all about the moonstone and the doppelganger drama that surrounded the curse. How the little strumpet Tatia, who played his brothers Klaus and Elijah spectacularly, was sacrificed in order to bind the curse to the stone and that her bloodline was needed to end it. Her exact replica, to be more specific. And if the rumors were true, Klaus, the big bad wolf, managed to find her only to lose her again. Getting played by a Petrova bitch twice. Truly pathetic in Kol's opinion.

He never liked Tatia and never understood why his brothers as well as the other men in the village fancied her so much. She already bore a child and was an attention seeking brat. He would know; he knocked her up after all. Something he regretted like nothing else. Her bitching nearly drove him insane and keeping her quiet almost cost him a fortune. His father would have killed him, though, if he got wind of Kol's little mistake. A child out of wedlock; what a scandal!

And the game she played with his brothers made everything even more complicated. He always had to worry that she might let something slip and ruin his family completely. Tatia was the jealous and controlling type and wanted Kol all to herself. The problem was that he never truly wanted her. He was drunk the time he slept with her. Of course the prideful bitch wouldn't take that. Getting her pregnant played right into her hands. He had to please her, otherwise she wouldn't stay quiet. Walks in the woods, sweet kisses, hot make-out sessions, sex and other things; all done in secret of course. But she realized that his heart wasn't into it and became furious. Then, a few months after giving birth, the whole flirting with Klaus and Elijah began. No doubt one of her pitiful tries to make him jealous. And his brothers fell for it; hook, line and sinker.

Due to all of this drama Kol wasn't very keen on meeting the doppelganger Katerina, who shared the face with the women he hated above all others. Joining Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah in their stupid quest to break the curse never was an option for him because of this. It would have meant to come face to face with the spitting image of Tatia, something that wasn't his idea of fun.

No, they were all better off if he never encountered the doppelganger and his family remained forever in the dark, concerning his relationship with the original Petrova. What you don't know won't hurt you, after all.

Kol resolved to leave the party after that; determined to find some nice little prey to feed on. He never would have dreamed of meetings his older brother Klaus that very evening and ending up with a dagger in his heart; engulfing him in a pit of darkness.

* * *

**AN: This is my very first work on this site. Trust Kol to convince me to do this. ;) I hope it was bearable. English isn't my mother language, and I have no beta reader, so...I'm not sure. The reason I decided to post this story is that I'm a big Kol supporter, who wants to contribute something to his small story collection in hopes of seducing some people to write more about him. I know that this is a small start, but I think it is better than nothing. =)**

**Please comment. I'd really like some feedback, seeing how I'm absolutely unsure about this. Constructive criticism is appreciated as well.**


	2. The Awakening

After spending over a century swallowed in darkness, Kol Mikaelson wasn't very happy about the brightness that suddenly greeted him. His left hand wandered up to his chest, touching the spot, which hosted the dagger that kept him in his forced slumber. All he could feel at the moment was rage. Hot white anger that was directed at his half-brother Klaus; a family connection he really wanted to deny at this moment. He cursed his mother for cheating on his father with a dirty werewolf, because this is exactly what they were in his opinion; a disgusting, filthy abomination of nature. His brother was the worst of all, though; a flee-ridden hybrid.

"Kol.", said a soft voice, which he would recognize anywhere. The youngest Mikaelson brother snapped out of his musings and focused on the person standing next to his coffin. Elijah. He prepared to say something in return, but his oldest and most responsible brother gave him a sign to be silent. Normally Kol wouldn't have given a damn about instructions; however, considering the circumstances were far from normal, Kol was inclined to go against his nature; just this once.

It didn't take him long to process that Elijah and the unknown black haired man next to him were the ones to un-dagger him and he felt a tiny bit grateful. After all, being cooped up in a coffin wasn't fun in the slightest and given the attire Elijah wore, a lot of time passed already. He really felt like killing Klaus in the most gruesome way he could come up with. This feeling intensified when he spotted his second oldest brother Finn, who was tucked away several centuries. They nodded at each other; Finn never was the most vocal person.

Kol couldn't help but look for his younger sister and most favorite sibling Rebekah. He always looked out for her and Henrik, his only little brother, who died due to Klaus recklessness. He felt relieved when his eyes found her; as beautiful as ever.

But then he heard him; his least favorite person in the world; the hated hybrid.

He could see the same resentment in his siblings eyes and the stranger didn't look to happy about the penetrating voice of his brother either. They didn't need words; it was clear to all of them that they would corner Klaus and exact a small portion of revenge right now.

Elijah and the unfamiliar person left first; Kol decided to follow after a small pause, in order to create some tension. It seemed like Finn and Rebekah grasped the concept too; they all had their grand entrance separately, scaring the shit out of Klaus.

Kol never would have expected to see his dead mother again and her wish to mend their broken family came as a shock as well. He couldn't explain, why he agreed to give it a try. However, he knew that he might regret it, especially after learning that the curse had been lifted and that a new doppelganger existed. Now he had to deal with two replicas of Tatia; Katerina, going by Katherine Pierce, and Elena Gilbert. The latter was according to his brother Elijah a far cry from the original and the first doppelganger; not selfish at all. Kol couldn't quite believe it, but he was slightly interested nonetheless. His experience told him that Petrova women only thought about themselves; never about others. Elijah seemed convinced however that this Elena girl cared first and foremost about the people she loved. For some unknown reason this irked Kol a great deal. How could she be so different from the rest of her ancestors?

Kol was determined to find out.

* * *

**AN: I decided to add another piece to this story. Perhaps more will follow.**

**Please review. I'd really like to know if I'm any good at writing in English. =)**


	3. The Realisation

**IMPORTANT! **

**AN**: **Do me a favor guys and sign this petition: "Get Nathaniel Buzolic aka Kol on the TVD Spinoff on Originals" (It's on twitition). I just joined twitter in order to do this. ;)**

**And this one as well: "Getting Kol Back"(same page). **

* * *

The day had been a complete bore until now. Except for perhaps the fitting session, in which Kol managed to rile Klaus up and almost lured him into a fight, if it wasn't for their darling mother. But the next day was still a few hours away and Kol put all his hopes into the ball his family was holding that very evening. He was a little nervous about the possibility of meeting the new doppelganger; seeing how she never seemed to miss an important event, if the stories of his siblings were true.

He still wasn't so sure about what Elijah told him and after Rebekah's furious rant about a certain doppelganger wench who stabbed her in the back, the doubts increased even more. The icing on the cake was when Elijah admitted to having been stabbed by the lovely Elena Gilbert as well. She appeared to be a lot more dangerous than her two predecessors. Tatia was a sly little bitch, yes, but she never would have been able to pull something like this off. And Katerina, well, she was more the one to hightail out of a place that smelled even remotely of an Original. No threat at all. Elena, though, could pose to be a problem and a big one at that. Her habit of taking on vampires and even his family with the help of her little friends didn't sit right with Kol at all, but he had means of subduing someone and he wasn't above using them. No, he certainly wasn't…

However, time flew by and after his little chat with a certain Mr Salvatore ("Have we met?" – "I've met a lot of people. And you don't particularly stand out.") Kol couldn't help but think that the day had potential of turning out to be very entertaining. Something he had been craving for ever since his awakening.

He observed the many guests and filed away some of the pretty ladies for possible future nourishment, enjoying the hungry glances some of them send him. He smirked amused. After all, the only one to appease his hunger would be him; not them. No, they would be the meal. But perhaps he would be generous enough to satisfy the sexual needs of some of them. He could be friendly after all.

His musings came to an abrupt stop however, when his eyes spotted a familiar face he hadn't encountered for over a thousand years. He felt like time froze for a second, when the exact replica of Tatia inadvertently approached him. She was certainly stunning in her gown. He had seen women more beautiful of course, but she definitely didn't have to hide her looks. The newest doppelganger set out for the staircase and Kol knew that this would be the moment to snatch her. He quickened his pace and in no time he stood in front of her. She seemed confused and startled when her big brown eyes fixated on him.

"I take it that you are the lovely Elena Gilbert?"

Kol put on his most charming smile, trying to lure her into a false sense of security. She seemed cautious however and only gave a small nod. His smile widened. She was obviously the intelligent type.

"Kol Mikaelson. I'm delighted to meet you." He took her hand and planted a kiss on it. He had noticed her tensing up when he revealed his name and knew instinctively that he would have a hard time at breaking through her build up defenses. Well, no better time than the present to start doing so.

"May I have the first dance?"

She looked like she wanted to refuse, but thought better of it when her gaze fell on something behind him.

"Elena! What are you doing here?"

It was Damon Salvatore with his baby brother in tow.

Kol felt his annoyance increase and was rather happy, when the newest doppelganger decided to give the Salvatore brothers the brush-off.

"This is a ball, so the answer should be obvious. I'm going to dance. If you would excuse us," said Elena brusquely and Kol took that as his cue to lead her towards the dance floor.

"That wasn't very nice of you," remarked the youngest Mikaelson brother teasingly. "I mean, what are your two lapdogs to do now? Their lives revolve around you and your safety. With you gone, they will be pretty lost."

"Well, that is their problem. I'm a big girl, I don't need guards," retorted Elena angrily, her eyes flashing at Kol's defiantly, who was thoroughly amused by now.

"Whatever, you say darling."

_Whatever you say, _he thought. There was a comfortable silence after their short exchange of words and Kol was convinced that Elena Gilbert truly was a danger to his family. She, in contrast to Tatia and what he heard of Katerina, wasn't afraid of a direct confrontation. Her predecessors mostly thought about themselves and their lives, using every protection they could, while the human in front of him had no qualms about ditching hers.

_I will have to keep an eye on her. She could be the downfall of us all. _

* * *

**AN: Well, after the last episode, this is obviously not going to be a positive Elena/Kol story. Sorry, but I really started to hate that girl. She annoys me to death and now she and Jeremy killed Kol; my favorite Original. I'm so heartbroken ;( **


	4. The Threat

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. But I had all my finals to sit through and it was very stressful. Hope you guys like the chapter.**

* * *

He was right after all. The little bitch was more than dangerous. Not only did she join his lovely mother in her quest to kill them all, by providing her stupid blood, but she also got her little friends involved and had him daggered by this amateur vampire hunter slash history teacher Alaric Saltzman, whose doctor girlfriend distracted him while Caroline Forbes kept his brother busy. Daggered again by a lowly human; Kol couldn't believe his luck.

And now he was stuck in Denver. Babysitting. Jeremy Gilbert had to be one of the worst baseball players ever, which was a real shame, because Kol truly loved the game. Alas, he couldn't reveal his true skills, or he would get busted. A part of him really hoped that he would get to kill the annoying teenager. He never met someone more depressing. No friends, no real hobbies and a lot of love drama. Seriously, could you get any more pathetic? But wait; actually, yes. You could be his brother Niklaus. No friends, parents that want to kill you, being a bastard and an outcast within the family, as well as no luck with Caroline, who wants him dead and siblings, who hate him because he daggered them when they wanted to leave, and of course, the fact that he got his little brother Henrik killed. Furthermore, the only real hobby he had was painting. You definitely couldn't get more pathetic as the evil Original hybrid.

So why did he do his brother the favor of babysitting the Gilbert boy again? Ah yes, due to the stupid doppelganger he and his siblings got connected. One of them dies and all of them go. Yeah, he got his earlier assessment of the second Tatia copy definitely right; absolutely dangerous.

_Beep._

Another message; the new technology certainly was something. But what he read next made his insides freeze.

_Finn is dead. The doppelganger and her little friends killed him. – Klaus _

It had to a joke; a bad one at that. Yes, that would be so like his brother Nik, doing everything in his power to get a rise out of his younger sibling. Yes, that had to be it. Finn couldn't be dead. He was an Original. They couldn't be killed; especially not by some pathetic little blighters such as the Salvatores or that no-account Matt Donovan. No. Kol wouldn't fall for this. He would call his brother and tell him to shit someone else.

"Kol."

The voice of his brother was oddly strained. But it couldn't be true. He had to make sure.

"What the hell is wrong with you Nik? Spreading such nonsense? Finn can't be dead. He is an Original, we cannot be killed."

He was angry and he knew that it was obvious to his brother.

"I'm afraid, you're a little behind the times, brother," said Klaus in response and Kol wanted nothing more than to decapitate him. Painfully.

"And whose fault is that?" Kol snarled furiously.

Niklaus heaved a sigh and replied in a patronizing manner, "Mine, Kol. However, this is not the time to discuss it. Finn is indeed dead. Killed by those annoying little pests and now they are trying to find out whom of us is the originator of their bloodline."

Kol felt bemused. Why would they care about that? They killed his brother, who did nothing to them and all they care about is who they are descended from? It didn't make any sense. Something important must have happened.

"Why?" He decided to keep things short. He didn't want to speak. He didn't want to listen. Right now, nothing felt right anymore.

"Finn's bloodline died with him."

Ah, that explained it all. They wanted to know whom they had to spare. Like it was their place to decide, who in his family was allowed to live and who had to die.

He would make them pay. He would make them suffer. They would learn not to mess with the rest of his family. They had no right.

"Don't do anything rash Kol," continued Nik concerned. "I need Elena's blood. And right now the Salvatores are her best bodyguards."

But of course. His brother cared more about his stupid bloody hybrids than his family. He shouldn't be surprised, but it still hurt a bit.

"She is off-limits. I understand," Kol replied controlled. He couldn't afford being daggered again. He had to exact revenge on them. Not immediately, because of Nik, but he could wait. A few years if necessary. But he would avenge his brother.

"Kol, the same goes for the Salvatores. And the Gilbert boy is a great leverage for me and thus, still useful. You won't kill them or you will be back in your box by the end of the week, is that clear?"

"Perfectly," said Kol through gritted teeth. He started to hate his brother more and more.

"Great," said Nik cheerfully. Kol wanted to bash his head in. He would have to blow off some steam somewhere. Hopefully an opportunity would present itself soon. He'd really love to beat someone up.

"Well, keep your eyes open, brother. You might have to interfere yourself, should they come closer to the truth. They cannot discover it, or our family will be in great danger."

"Of course, Nik. You can count on me, like always," said Kol calmly. He would protect his family, no matter what. It was laughable, really, that Niklaus thought otherwise. He wasn't the one who daggered his siblings whenever they disagreed with him after all.

"I expected no less. Goodbye Kol."

And with that the call ended. But Kol's angry emotions remained. He wanted to tear them all apart. His mother, Niklaus, the Salvatores, the quarterback and of course, that stupid doppelganger wench. His sister had the right idea after all. Elena Gilbert was a bitch that wanted revenge on their family due to Niklaus' actions. But he knew it too, didn't he? He knew that she would be a threat to them. He knew that she was a lot more dangerous than Tatia or Katerina.

His brother was acting foolish. Keeping her alive was the biggest mistake ever. She wouldn't stop with Finn. If they weren't careful, the Original family might very well cease to exist some near day in the future. And it would be her doing.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know when the next update will be, but it shouldn't take this long this time. =) Please review. **


	5. The Satisfaction

**A/N: Only one chapter left after this one =)**

* * *

He got busted. Normally, that would have been reason for someone's displeasure. Kol, however, couldn't be more pleased. It was a day like any other, when he and Jeremy met up at the batting cages. He never would have guessed that newest doppelganger and her bodyguard Damon Salvatore would choose that day to show up. They did, though and he still couldn't suppress a grin whenever he thought of their shocked faces.

_The doe like eyes of Elena Gilbert widened dramatically when she noticed his presence. She backed away from him and he felt oddly satisfied. She was afraid of him, like she should be._

"_Damon it's Kol!"_

_But it was too late. He hit the arrogant Salvatore right in the face with his wooden baseball bat, which broke in half due to the impact. He loved the sound of pain that came out of that conceited dolt. He deserved it; for snapping his neck and killing his brother. Hell, he deserved a lot more than that, actually. _

"_What are you doing?" The Gilbert boy was surprised and shocked. His sister's reaction came soon after, "Jeremy, get back! He's an Original."_

"_What?" Jeremy was obviously still completely overwhelmed by the situation. He almost felt bad for the kid. He really thought that they were friends. He'd better cure him of that notion. _

"_No hard feelings, mate. But we're not buds." _

_He took a new bat from the bat rack. It was a great improvement to his wooden one. _

"_You know, I'll never get used to aluminum. But hey, at least it won't break."_

_It went alright until this moment. To his great embarrassment though, the good-for-nothing vampire in front of him caught him off guard and everything went black. _

He got his revenge, though, at Mary Porter's home. He killed her. Not easily as she put up a fight being an old vampire, but in the end she didn't stand a chance. Nik's little blood bag showed up shortly after that, of course accompanied by her faithful lapdog. She left her brother outside, which was a dreadful decision in his opinion. Mary was quite the scary vampire, after all. She would have loved to get a bite in and Jeremy was just her type. She loved dark haired man. The only exception being Niklaus.

The events that followed were particularly enjoyable. He took them by surprise again. He could feel how uneasy they were. The doppelganger tried to be brave, though, asking him cunningly if he was Mary's favorite. He loved getting her hopes up, only to destroy those again mere seconds after that. She deserved it for playing a part in Finn's death. She deserved it for being a threat to him and his remaining family.

When she tried to run, a cold fury clawed at his composure. He told her what Nik stressed during their phone call.

"_According to my brother, you're off limits. Please don't test me."_

He threw her to the ground after that and he couldn't have cared less then if he harmed her. He hadn't given a damn about that. The only thing he thought at that moment was that Nik could be angry at him all he wanted, but this little bit of pain was nothing compared to what she truly should have gone through. He had been sure that Rebekah would have agreed with him. They seemed to be the only ones after all, who didn't bend over backwards to save precious Elena. She got his two brothers on her side though. Yes, Klaus might keep her safe for his own gain, but Elijah did it on his own free will. It was pathetic to be honest. His older brother still beat himself up over threatening Elena's life while trying to save his family. Kol felt like the two had betrayed Rebekah and him just like everyone else in their messed up family, except for Henrik of course. It was a sad thought, but Kol didn't mind too much. He never felt included anyway. He wasn't part of the Always and Forever nonsense and thus, it didn't hit him as hard as Rebekah that his two elder brothers cared more about this stupid Tatia copy than him.

The best part of the encounter was the over protectiveness of the Salvatore fellow, though.

"_Don't touch her!" _

_It was sweet that the little whelp thought that he could protect her. He taunted him a little more, calling him darling and telling him to relax. It would surely irritate him and this was Kol's intention. He wasn't allowed to kill or maim seriously, but he could still inflict pain. The older Salvatore only needed to be able to heal from it, after all. _

_So he proceeded to beat him up. He explained why he did beforehand and when he finished a smirk graced his face. _

"_There, now we're even." _

Yes, it had been a lovely encounter in Kol's opinion. He felt mostly satisfied with it. But he couldn't deny the fact that he had longed to hurt Elena a little more. Hell, he wanted to kill her brother to be more specific. He always went by the proverb _an eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth_. However, Nik forbid him to harm the Gilbert boy and Kol decided to speed away from the dreary house.

His thirst for revenge was somewhat quenched for now.


	6. The Defeat

**A/N: This is it. The last one. **

* * *

He underestimated her. Not only was Elena Gilbert, as well as her little gang of friends, the most foolish vampire to ever walk the earth, but the most selfish too. Kol did everything to convince them that a cure to vampirism wasn't worth the risk of awakening a being that could crush them all, but they didn't take him seriously. No they laughed at his worries and ignored his warnings. Even his siblings couldn't be bothered by his caution concerning the Silas issue. No they all were blinded by their desire to obtain the cure; their precious prize.

It infuriated him. Hell, it made him sick, actually. But he couldn't let them do it. He couldn't stand by and watch. And because of that he intervened. He killed the freshly turned vampires his brother Niklaus created and tried to convince Jeremy to see sense. It was fruitless, of course. Compelling Damon to kill the little Gilbert didn't work out either. Confronting the witch definitely wasn't worth the pain and meeting up with the doppelganger wasn't only a big waste of time, but his untimely end too. He admitted it already; he underestimated them. He never had to worry once about his vampire existence before being daggered and even the deaths of Mikael and Finn couldn't completely cure him of that notion. And damn, he was wary of Elena and Co., but obviously not enough. He took the only weapon that could kill him into their house and paid the price. It was foolish. Beyond stupid if he was honest but he truly couldn't imagine that a baby vampire and her little human baby brother would be strong enough to overpower him. A fatal mistake on his part.

A mistake that not only cost him his life, but brought about a new level of agony (being burned alive wasn't exactly his idea of fun) and damned him to eternal loneliness. The Other Side was the worst punishment ever. No one heard him and no one saw him. But he could see them all. He had to watch how his siblings lived on, forgetting about him in a short span of time. It shouldn't have hurt. But it did.

Rebekah joined his killers all for the sake of a cure and Elijah felt sorry for Elena when the Gilbert brat died (Kol's very own killer) due to Katherine Pierce. The only one who remotely cared was Nik and Kol couldn't have been more shocked. However, his brother certainly never heard of the proverb _bros before hoes_, as he gave up on revenge just because Caroline, the sly bitch, begged him to do so. It was pathetic, really. She truly had his brother in the palm of her hand. He behaved like a lovesick puppy.

When Elijah obtained the cure they (the fabulous trio) bickered over it. Nik wanted it for Silas and yes, he might have mentioned Kol, but he wasn't convinced that Nik truly cared about that when his own skin was in danger. And Bekah, well she wanted it still for herself. Silly girl. She wasn't cut out for human life.

In the end, the veil went down and he could give his sister a piece of his mind. She sent him away, more concerned about her breathing and pretty much alive boyfriend (?) Matt Donovan. He should have killed him when he still had the chance. Annoying twit.

Well, at least he got to beat up Elena. He had her at his mercy too. However, he should have made it quick. Bragging truly was a stupid thing to do and Jeremy took advantage of that and attacked him from behind. Kol intercepted it, yes, but the boring Salvatore brother Stefan snapped his neck and everything went black.

His plan to mobilize the other sacrificial lambs went somewhat alright, but in the end he shouldn't have trusted the Bennett witch. She tricked him and he was stuck. She truly was a selfless person. Sacrificing her own life so that Elena could have her brother back. Elena needs Jeremy. It was always about her, wasn't it? He didn't understand. What had all those people so entranced that they bent over backwards to save/please the stupid doppelganger wench? His own brother with his endless comments about her compassion. What compassion did he mean exactly? She killed him with the very intention of speeding up the process of growing Jeremy's hunter mark, because killing an Original would mean killing his entire bloodline as well. What kind of person would do that? Certainly not a compassionate one. No, she was selfish, like Tatia and Katherine before her. Hell, those two seemed like saints compared to the Gilbert girl.

But he couldn't do a thing about it. She got her happy end and he was stuck on the Other Side, with countless others. He truly hoped that his remaining siblings would be smart enough to keep away from her. She was nothing but trouble and absolutely not worth the effort. He'd take Tatia over her any day. Hell, he kind of missed her now. She never would have dared to get him killed. No, all she wanted was to marry him. And now, a thousand years later, that idea didn't seem too bad anymore. If she had asked him now he might have said yes.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it somewhat. Sorry if it doesn't meets your expectations, but I simply do not see any way to pair him with Elena after what happened in season 4 and because of that, the story didn't go were I originally intended it to. However, I wanted to write a conclusion and there you have it. **

**Well, goodbye and thanks for reading/reviewing. I'd really love a last feedback from you guys =)**


End file.
